Arthur Dayne
Ser Arthur Dayne, known as the Sword of the Morning, is a famed and legendary knight from House Dayne and a member of the Kingsguard. He wields the famous Valyrian steel sword, Dawn, as a member of House Dayne who was proven worthy to wield the sword, he became known as the Sword of the Morning. Arthur is Prince Rhaegar Targaryen's closest friend. He is the brother of, Lord Dustin Dayne, Lady Ashara Dayne and Lady Allyria Dayne. He has a niece, named Elaena Dayne, who is the daughter of Lady Ashara Dayne and a nephew name Edric Dayne. Appearance and Character: Ser Arthur Dayne is a legendary knight and one of the finest men to have joined the Kingsguard, probably rivalled only by Ser Barristan Selmy. He is extremely courageous, and considered a terrifying opponent. Jaime Lannister, who idolized Arthur, recalls that Arthur was stronger than him. Jon Connington considers Arthur to be an efficient commander. Ser Arthur Dyane was a highly skilled swordsman earning the title Sword of the Morning and a spot on the Kingsguard. He was so skilled that he was able to wield Dawn in his right hand and another sword in his left. He normally only duel wielded when an opponent was troubling him in combat and he needed to take it more seriously, in tournaments at the melee, it is viewed as a sign of a respect if an opponent can force him to use two weapons, as it is a very rare occurrence. Ser Arthur has a very close to relationship with King Rhaegar I Targaryen, the two are close friends and Arthur is Rhaegar's must trusted and close advisor and ally. Because of this Arthur has a close relationship with the whole royal family, he takes his role off protecting them seriously but he isn't afraid to have a little joke with them or tease the Princes or Princesses when the time comes around. History: Arthur wielded the greatsword called Dawn as part of his office as Sword of the Morning, carrying it slung across his back. To defeat The Kingswood Brotherhood, he gained the trust of the smallfolk of The Kingswood by paying for what he and his forces took and taking their grievances before King Aerys II Targaryen. In the end Arthur slew The Smiling Knight in single combat and ended the threat of the outlaws. Following that victory, he knighted Jaime Lannister, who would later become a sworn brother of the Kingsguard. Arthur was the champion in the tournament in honor of Viserys's birth, defeating Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. Arthur broke twelve lances against Rhaegar in the tourney at Storm's End, losing to the prince. At the tourney at Harrenhal, he was defeated by Rhaegar once again. Arthur, along with his other sworn brother Ser Oswell Whent, aided Rhaegar in the his plan to marry Lyanna Stark near Harrenhal as the year of the false spring was ending. Robert's Rebellion began shortly after. Arthur stayed with Rhaegar until the start of the war, he was sent away when Rhaegar marched on King's Landing after Rhaegar found out that Lyanna Stark was pregnant, he sent him, Ser Oswell Whent, and Ser Gerold Hightower to the Tower of Joy, in Dorne to protect Lyanna during the pregnancy. They stayed their until Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen was born and Lyanna Stark was well enough to travel, they planned to leave for King's Landing, for as soon as they arrived Rhaegar would have his coronation. On the way to King's Landing they stopped of at Starfall, the home of House Dayne. During his stay at Starfall, Arthur learned that his sister Ashara had given birth to a daughter not too long ago, Elaena Sand. The bastard daughter of Brandon Stark. Arthur was furious when he found out, he never really liked Brandon, but he was angered at how he promised Ashara that they would be wed, just to bed her and then Ashara found out he was betrothed to Catelyn Tully, at that bloody tournament at Harrenhal. Ashara made him promise that he would never tell anyone that Brandon was the father, which he did, but he had one request that she join him to King's Landing for the coronation. When they arrived at King's Landing, during the coronation feast, Arthur took Rhaegar to the side and did something he hadn't done in years, requested a favour from his friend. He asked Rhaegar to legitimize Ahsara's daughter Elaena. Rhaegar accepted, but asked if Ashara knew if he was asking and who the father was, but Arthur said it wasn't his truth to tell. By the end of the week, Arthur, Ashara, Rhaegar, Elia and Lyanna all had a meeting to talk about Elaena, they all found out the truth, about Brandon being the father and swore they wouldn't tell anyone, and by the end of the day she was known by Elaena Dayne, much to Arthur's joy. Over the next few years Arthur is one of the main people who has trained the Crown Prince, Aegon Targaryen and Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen, him and the rest of the Kingsguard are the one's who usually train the princes, Arthur is proud of both of them, Aegon has his father's talent with a Lance, he's a natural and although he doesn't spend as much time practicing as some of the Knight's in the tournaments, he is still able to perform well at tourneys. Where as Jaehaerys is a natural with a sword, he isn't one for tourneys or all the show and glamour of the capital, when they spar or train, he fights hard, fights to win, Arthur always suppose it's the Northerner in him, Jaehaerys may be the promising swordsmen alive, barely an adult and can keep up with the members of the Kingsguard. Events: Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Knight Category:Kingsguard Category:Dornishmen Category:The Faith of the Seven Category:Dawn Category:The Sword of the Morning Category:House Dayne Category:House Targaryen Household